Pyunte !
by PheebsH 62
Summary: Sixtine Ambrose, 18 ans, franco canadienne va passer une année au lycée Jeguk grâce à la générosité de sa marraine. Son année scolaire se déroule au même moment que le drama Heirs. Sixtine devra s'adapter à cette école, cette culture et surtout à ses élèves. Bienvenue dans sa vie... Amour, amitié, drama. Bref venez lire :) R
1. Chapter 1

**Lundi 4 mars 2013**

**Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée... Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Je vais étudier une année dans un des plus prestigieux lycée de Corée du Sud : Jeguk. Je suis impatiente mais stressé en même temps, c'est la première fois que je pars à l'étranger pour une aussi longue période.**

**Je suis arrivé i peine une semaine, le temps de m'installer dans mon studio, de faire la paperasse nécessaire et d'acheter mon uniforme à 998 000 wons. L'argent de poche de mes parents n'avait pas suffit, j'avais dû travailler tout l'été pour me le payer... Heureusement, il me va bien...**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une fille n'ayant pas de parents assez riches pour se payer son uniforme fait à Jeguk ? C'est simple, ma mère vient d'une famille riche mais disons que c'est son frère qui gère les affaires. Elle a donc fait ses études à Séoul et est devenue très amie avec Jung Ji Sook qui est ma marraine et la directrice de Jeguk. Je n'ai donc pas payer grand chose pour intégrer cette école... Voilà ! : )**

**J'ai tout de même la trouille, de mon banc je peux voir tous ces élèves arriver avec leurs chauffeurs personnels. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de la situation financière de mes parents mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas milliardaire!**

**Je me demande qu'elle sera leurs réactions face à une étudiante étrangère, différente physiquement, culturellement et aussi financièrement... Je suis la filleule de la directrice, ils ne me feront rien... N'est-ce-pas ?**

**Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure il faut que je me lance.**

**Bye**

Je rangeais mon journal intime au fond de mon sac et me levai en direction de l'entrée principale. Je me faufilai le plus vite possible pour que personne ne remarque mon arrivée. J'étais stupéfaite, bien que je ne voulais pas que l'on me remarque je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être ébahi devant l'établissement, je l'avais déjà vu en photo mais ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'en vrai...

Plus j'avançai plus l'on me remarqué, des chuchotements balayaient mon passage, certaines faisaient même des remarques sur mes Doc Martens. Je les aime bien ces chaussure ! Pourtant cela m'avait paru être une bonne idée de les mettre ce matin, avec les grandes chaussettes je trouvais ça classe : so British...

Je continuais à avancer rapidement dans le couloir à la recherche de mon casier, tiens le voilà ! Pas difficile à trouver seul mon nom n'était pas écrit en coréen : Sixtine Ambrose. J'imaginais déjà leurs réflexions sur mon prénom...

J'ouvrais rapidement mon casier pour y mettre mon journal, mes livres... Je collai des photos de famille sur la porte, l'une représentait mes parents bras dessus, bras dessous au restaurant et l'autre ma sœur Shin et mon frère Lukas, des faux jumeaux âgés de 14 ans. Je refermai mon casier quant une discussion attira mon attention :

Une élève s'exprimait en anglais et disait : « Pourquoi elle ne porte pas l'uniforme ? Elle est nouvelle ? »

Elle ne parlait certainement pas de moi, je me retournais et vis une fille vêtu d'une chemise en jean et d'un gilet bleu. Sur le moment qu'est ce que j'enviai ses cheveux bruns et lisses, je passai toujours trop de temps à essayer de les lisser, voilà pourquoi je m'étais fait une simple tresse en épi pour ne pas être en retard ce matin. Je sortis de mes pensées et vis que presque tout le monde l'avais remarqué, heureusement que je portais l'uniforme, pensai-je.

Deux filles qu'elle semblait connaître lui demandaient ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je n'écoutais la conversation que d'une oreille discrète car mon attention étais portais sur une de ces filles, je l'avais déjà vu quelques part mais où ? Pour me souvenir je m'approchais discrètement et un garçon plutôt mignon s'approcha de « la fille sans uniforme » et dit :

« C'est qui elle »

« Une nouvelle, j'y crois toujours pas , répondit une de ces filles »

« Une nouvelle, répéta le garçon. Bonjour, continua-t-il, je m'appelle Jo Myung-Soo le plus beau garçon de Jeguk »

Il allait lui serrer le main et elle se présenter mais il n'eut pas le temps, les élèves quittèrent un par un le couloir aussi rapidement les uns que les autres.

Quelqu'un était de retour d'après eux et les personnes que j'écoutais devait savoir qui il était car ils suivirent les autres en courant.

Ma curiosité était attisée, je suivis donc le groupe tandis que l'autre nouvelle restait dans le couloir.

Je les suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée et me plaçai derrière les trois filles, ils étaient tous en rond autour de... Mais c'est pas vrai ? Si c'est lui Kim Tan, le fils de ma marraine, pensai-je. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ici ? La dernière fois que l'on s'était parlé sur internet il était à Los Angeles et il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il reviendrait en Corée.

« Ça faisait longtemps, dit-il aux filles devant moi. Inutile de me fixer comme ça, remarqua t- il à l'une d'entre elle, tout le monde sait qu'on est fiancés »

Oh My God, voilà pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose cette fille. C'est la fiancée de Kim Tan, je l'avais déjà vu en photo : Yoo Ra Hel. Son nom m'étais revenu instantanément...

Il s'adressa ensuite à un fils d'employé selon lui, par rapport à son ex. Je crois que c'est Lee Bo Na, pensai-je en regarda la concerné. Kim Tan m'avait parlé d'elle à l'époque.

Puis, le regard de Kim Tan se tourna vers la gauche, la où la foule s'était écartée. Un grand se tenait là, droit comme un I, il avançait doucement vers Kim Tan, un silence de mort coupé par quelques chuchotements régnait dans la cour.

J'observais avec des yeux ronds ce garçon avec une aura terrifiante et attrayante à la fois, tout le monde avait le souffle coupé, moi y compris.

Kim Tan et ce garçon se faisaient face, ils se regardaient dans les yeux attendant que l'un d'eux baisse le regard.

Typiquement coréen, pensai-je, exactement comme ma mère me l'avait décri, je me croyais dans un de ces drama que j'aimais tant. Je jubilai intérieurement...

Cette atmosphère fût coupé par le garçon de tout à l'heure, Myung-Soo. Il courut au centre du cercle formé par les élèves et cria : « Choi Young Do ! Tout gêné il supposa : Vous vous êtes déjà vu... puis il recula pour se placer bien sagement dans le cercle. »

En reculant, il me marcha sur le pied, il se retourna pour s'excuser mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, en fixant bien mes pieds avant de relever les yeux sur mon visage. C'est pas tous les jours qu'ils devaient voir des élèves de type européen dans cette école mais quand même... Qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait de choquant ? Mes cheveux châtain foncés difficilement tressé ? Mes grands yeux marrons ? Ou encore mes boucles d'oreilles en forme de hiboux ? J'adorais la chouette dans Harry Potter, c'est pas de ma faute...

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour dire tout doucement : - « T'es qui toi ? »

Je souris face à cette question directe mais ne lui répondit pas, je lui fis chut du doigt et bougeai la tête vers le centre de l'attention pour lui faire comprendre de se retourner et d'écouter. Il leva ses sourcils d'une manière hilarante et se retourna vers la scène qui attirait tous les regards.

Les garçons étaient enfin décidé à parler.

« Tu m'as manqué mon ami, dit Kim Tan ironiquement »

« Te revoilà, constata ce Young Do »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien pour l'instant, le rassura Tan »

« Dis juste bonjour ! Tu vas faire peur aux gamins, ajouta Young Do »

Sa voix était douce mais menaçante en même temps... Kim Tan faire peur aux gamins ? C'est plutôt lui qui inspirait la peur, pensai-je en souriant.

La nouvelle de tout à l'heure traversa le cercle, tête baissée sur son téléphone. Elle s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers Kim Tan puis vers Young Do. Les deux avaient l'air de la connaître aussi, elle devait être connue ici, pensai-je. La nouvelle se fit emmené par « le fils d'employé », Bo Na et Ra Hel se plaignaient d'eux. Ra Hel voulut rejoindre Tan mais Young Do la retint en lui tira violemment sur le bras... Bizarre, pensai-je, il l'aime peut-être en secret...

Il finit par la relâcher et par avoir une joute verbale avec Kim Tan à propos d'une mère et d'une maman... Bizarre, pensai-je encore une fois.

Young Do partit, j'en fis de même, je devais aller m'inscrire au secrétariat.

Je dépassai ce Young Do et Myung Soo quand j'entendis :

- « Ya ! »

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais lentement, me préparant à ces questions.

« Né, répondis-je, qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? »

Young Do siffla et dit d'une voix pleine de sarcasme : « encore une nouvelle... »

Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches et m'examina de la tête aux pieds, il eut même un petit sourire en voyant mes chaussures. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous avec les doc ? me demandai-je

Myung-Soo se colla presque à moi et dit :

« Tu es nouvelle ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Tes parents font... »

« Doucement, le coupa Young Do, tu sais très bien que les occidentaux sont long à la détente, dit-il en rigolant »

Je rêve ou il venait de me traiter de débile, enfin il ne l'avait pas ouvertement dit mais bon, c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire sentir. Je le regardai avec toute la haine du monde, ce qui le fit encore plus rire, je ne devais pas faire peur à une mouche.

Je me dis que ça ne servais à rien de lui répondre à part lui faire plaisir, je me tourna donc vers Myung-Soo et dit :

« Je ne vais pas le dire cent fois alors écoute bien »

Il se pencha pour écouter et je lui dis : « tu sauras tout au prochain épisode, enfin plutôt au prochain cours »

Myung-Soo semblait étonné, Young-Do me regardait sans aucunes émotions dans le regard.

« Je dois m'inscrire, à plus tard, dis-je en partant en courant vers le secrétariat, en suivant bien les panneaux pour ne pas me perdre »

* * *

Au secrétariat, je fis accueilli par une femme charmante qui, il faut le dire me lécher un peu le cul. Elle avait dû recevoir des directives de la directrice, elle devait savoir que la directrice était ma marraine...

Je remplis un formulaire que la femme ne manqua pas de zyeuter et je choisis de faire du tennis, un sport que je faisais souvent avec mon père.

La sonnerie retentit et le premier cours allé commencer, en entrant dans la salle je rejoins directement le bureau en sachant d'avance que j'aurais à me présenter. Lorsque je passais dans les rangs tout le monde me regardait, je me plaçai à côté de l'autre nouvelle et lui fit un sourire amical voir encourageant auquel elle répondit avec timidité. Je levai les yeux et vit Kim Tan assis, lui bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter... Je lui fis signe de la main auquel il répondit avec un grand sourire, il savait que je devais venir ici, on en avait parlé sur internet... Des chuchotements retentirent, tout le monde devaient se demander comment je connaissais le fils de la directrice, même la nouvelle, je vis la curiosité dans son regard comme dans celui de toute la classe à part celui de Ra Hel où il y avait la méfiance et celui de Young Do où il y avait la réflexion...

J'avançai la première pour me présenter :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sixtine Ambrose, j'ai 18 ans »

Des chuchotements envahirent encore une fois la salle, il devaient se dire elle s'appelle Sixtine comme Sixteen, ah que c'est drôle...

« Je repris sans faire attention : je viens de Vancouver au Canada et je suis française par ma mère et canadienne par mon père. »

J'allai arrêter là mais je vis bien qu'ils trépignaient d'impatience de savoir ce que mes parents faisaient comme travail alors je continuai :

« Ma mère est professeur de coréen à l'université, voilà pourquoi je le parle couramment et mon père gère plusieurs magasins Yamaha dans ma région ... »

Soudain je n'étais plus aussi intéressante pour eux, d'habitude dans mes anciens lycées ont me voyait comme une gosse de riche mais pas ici, c'est sûr que face à ces fils d'actionnaires... je ne suis rien du tout...

- « Très bien tu peux t'installer, me dit la professeur »

Je cherchais une place du regard, il y en avait une devant Kim Tan ou une devant une des filles de tout à l'heure. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et m'asseyais devant à Kim Tan, mon cousin de cœur si l'on peut dire... En posant mes affaires sur ma table, je croisai son regard et on pensa à la même chose en même temps. Ça va être génial d'être dans la même classe... Il rit en hochant la tête ce qui n'échappa aux autres, je lui rendit son sourire et m'asseyais enfin à ma place.

C'était au tour de la nouvelle de se présenter : Cha Eun Sang. Une fille ordinaire, un peu trop peut-être, les autres ont voulu savoir comment elle avait été transférée ici mais elle ne sut répondre. C'est là qu'intervint Kim Tan, le sauveur de demoiselles en détresse, qui décida de se présenter bien que tout le monde le connaissait..

A la fin du cours Kim Tan m'attendait devant la salle, un pied sur le mur. Je le rejoins en souriant et il me demanda : « - Viens dehors, je vais t'expliquer »

J'acquiesçai et le suivit sous le regard inquisiteur de Young-Do.

Dehors nous marchâmes jusqu'à un banc, nous nous asseyons et je respirais un peu...

« Waouh, l'ambiance est pesante ici, j'avais l'impression d'être un bout de viande devant une meute de loup... »

« Il faudra t'y habituer Sixtine, me conseilla Tan en posant un bras autour de mon cou. Ici c'est comme ça, on est pas en Amérique... »

« Oui, j'ai vu. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es là ? J'aurais été contente de savoir que je passerai l'année avec toi ? »

« C'est compliqué, me répondit-il en regardant ses chaussures, je ne suis plus exilé mon père à voulut me faire revenir »

« C'est génial ! m'exclamai-je. Enfin qu'est-ce-que Won pense de ça ? lui demandai-je »

« Il soupira et regarda au loin : Il doit penser que je veux tout lui prendre comme d'habitude, répondit-il tristement »

Je lui fis un sourire compréhensif et le serrai dans mes bras, mon regard capta plus haut le regard de quelqu'un d'autre appuyé sur la rambarde, il nous observait. Quant il vit que je l'avais vu il me fit signe de la main d'une manière enfantine et provocatrice. Ah ! Ce Young-Do, pensai-je.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose pour ne pas que tu sois étonné en venant à la maison, m'informa Tan »

J'acquiesçai et il bascula du coréen à l'anglais : - « La nouvelle Cha Eun Sang est la fille de notre domestique, père la envoyé étudier ici, elle vit chez moi... »

Je le regardais abasourdi, pourquoi son père aurait fait un tel cadeau à une fille de domestique ?

« Surtout ne le raconte pas, les autres sauront qu'elle est du groupe des assistés et ce sera l'enfer pour elle »

« D'accord, lui dis-je, mais dis moi Tan tu as l'air de beaucoup de préoccuper de cette fille... Elle te plairait pas un peu ? lui demandai-je en souriant »

« Ah, dit-il, on ne peut rien te cacher »

Puis il m'expliqua tout, sa rencontre avec elle à Los Angeles, le fait qu'il ne voulait plus trop se fiancer avec Ra Hel, son ancienne amitié avec Young Do. Par contre il n'a pas voulut s'étaler sur le dernier sujet, je ne connaissais pas la raison de leur dispute...

Au soir avant de quitter l'école, Myung-Soo m'appela, il était dans sa voiture, la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'approchai pour l'écouter :

« Tu n'as pas de chauffeur, tu habites où ? »

« Non, dans un studio à cinq minutes en taxi »

« Un studio ! cria-t-il avec excitation. Comme moi... »

Je souris. Il avait l'air sympa, le plus sympa de tous...

« Ça te dit de venir ce soir à mon studio, il y aura les autres, on fera connaissance ? »

« Euh... »

« Cool, passes moi ton portable, je te donnes mon numéro et mon adresse »

Il m'arracha presque le portable des mains, nota ses coordonnées et me le rendit en souriant.

« A ce soir, cria-t-il quand sa voiture démarra »

« A ce soir, répondis-je doucement »

* * *

Je suis rentré au studio, mon petit studio de quatre pièces mais qui me plaisait beaucoup. Won m'avait déjà rendu visite, ma marraine aussi, elle s'était même indigné sur la taille du studio et j'avais refusé sa proposition de m'en trouver un autre...

Je jetai mon sac sur le canapé, enlevai mes chaussures et me préparai à manger.

En mangeant, je me demandai si je devais aller chez Myung-Soo ou non. La réponse était oui je n'allai pas resté enfermé au studio toute l'année, je devais me faire des amis et profiter de ma chance d'être ici, dans un pays que j'aime tant...

Je me dépêchai de débarrasser et j'allai me préparer. Mon placard était plein mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Est-ce-qu'il faisait une soirée ? Est-ce-que c'était juste pour parler ? Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net en lui envoyant un texto :

Sixtine : Ya, Myung-Soo... Je mets quoi ce soir ?

Il répondit deux secondes plus tard.

Myung-Soo : Rien de spécial, c'est soirée ciné ce soir:)

Okay, je décidai donc de ne pas m'embêter à choisir, je pris une salopette-short en jean, des collants noir, mes doc et une veste en cuir avec le numéro seize au dos pour l'humour. Je me recoiffais un bon coup et ça y est, c'est parti...

« Alors, numéro... Ah c'est là, dis-je tout haut »

Je descendis les escaliers et frappai à la porte. J'entendis du bruit, il y avait déjà du monde à l'intérieur.

Des voix se rapprochèrent, elles semblaient se chamailler. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Young-Do. Il me dépassait de toute sa hauteur, nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il était encore plus impressionnant. Ses yeux perçants me fixaient, il était tranquillement posé sur l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés sur son torse. Je pris du recul et dit d'une voix que je voulais confiante :

« Myung-Soo m'a invité à voir un film... »

Tout d'un coup le fameux Myung-Soo apparut derrière lui et il s'écria :

« Hey ! Sixtine, entre ! »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'avancer par moi même, il me tira à l'intérieur, me fit descendre les escaliers et il m'assit sur le canapé. Young-Do était toujours en train de fermer la porte tandis Myung-Soo me débarrassait déjà de ma veste.

C'est là que je me rendis compte que le film devais être un prétexte, presque toute les connaissances de Tan étaient présentes. Lee Bo Na et son copain le « fils d'employé », une autre fille de ma classe et un garçon qui n'était pas dans notre classe. Nous étions sept, moi y compris. Heureusement que la fiancée de Tan n'était pas là.

Myung-Soo avait fait en sorte de m'asseoir au milieu de tout le monde, petit malin... Je me tournai vers lui et il me fit un sourire tout mignon. Quand je me remis droite je me retrouvais face à Young-Do, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil d'une personne. Je me sentais comme au tribunal. A ma droite mon avocat : Myung-Soo. En face, le juge : Young-Do et de l'autre côté de moi la foule qui venait assister au procès...

Les autres se présentèrent chacun leurs tours : Yoon Chan Young, Lee Hyo Shin et Kang Ye Sol. Je les saluai quand :

« Dis moi Sixtine, commença Young-Do en insistant sur mon prénom, comment une étrangère comme toi peut connaître Kim Tan ?»

Et il me demanda ça le plus naturellement du monde, aussi naturellement que la météo...

Je ris jaune, tout le monde écoutait attentivement...

« Pourquoi je te le dirai, répondis-je en me levant vers lui » cette fois personne ne m'impressionnera, me dis-je...

Il rigola sans faire un seul bruit, il leva ses yeux et dit :

« Tu es peut-être son jouet non ? On ne fait pas ça en Amérique, après tout Vancouver et Los Angeles c'est proche, insinua-t-il »

Je répondis d'un rire forcé et dit : « Kim Tan est un ami, il n'est pas vraiment mon style si tu vois ce que je veux dire... dis-je avec arrogance en passant une main dans ses cheveux »

Il me regardait avec de grands yeux, il ne savait plus quoi dire et moi je jubilais à l'intérieur.

Bo Na et Ye Sol se regardaient la main devant la bouche tandis que Hyo Shin se marrait tout comme Chan Young. Myung-Soo lui ne comprenait pas trop. En Corée afficher son attirance aussi vite était quelque chose d'impossible, comme je n'avais pas d'attirance pour Young-Do mais que j'aimais le voir sans voix je continuais en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Ya, Pyunte ! cria-t-il en se levant du canapé et en s'éloignant de moi »

Je rigolais et quittais le studio en sifflotant avec un dernier clin d'œil pour Young-Do...

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fanfiction française sur ce drama, j'en ai donc crée une. J'espère que certains la lirons... Bisous**

**Ya : Hé**

**Né : Oui**

**Pyunte : Pervers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une mâtiné chargée j'étais pressé d'aller au réfectoire, je m'y dirigé presque en courant.

Je fis la queue pour me servir et pris tout ce qui me faisais envie. C'est à dire pas mal de chose, j'adorais la nourriture coréenne encore plus lorsqu'elle était cuisiné par des chefs comme ceux de Jeguk.

Je pris mon assiette et cherchais une place du regard quand une scène attira mon attention. Young Do, Tan et Eun Sang étaient assis à la même table au déplaisir de Eun Sang qui essaya de partir mais ce fit retenir par Young-Do. Elle était en mauvaise posture, j'avais envie de manger avec Tan et déranger Young Do m'enchantai plus que tout. Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas rapide vers eux et je captai leur conversation :

« Les gens nous regardent ils vont croire qu'on se bagarre, disait Young Do avec amusement »

Kim Tan agacé, jeta sa cuillère sur la table, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la cantine. J'en profitai pour faire mon entrée, je contournai la table et m'asseyais à côté de Tan face à Young Do.

Young Do avait les yeux rivés vers Eun Sang et ne fit aucune remarque à mon arrivée. Je voyais dans le regard de Tan qu'il pensait que je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir ici mais tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait comme on dit en France...

Je commençai à manger en jetant un regard à Eun Sang pour la rassurer. Elle avait l'air adorable comme fille, sûrement la plus gentille du lycée et en plus elle plaisait à Tan, je ne pouvais que l'apprécier.

Young Do se tourna face à moi, m'ignorant toujours et dit :

« Pas étonnant qu'elle m'intéresse, d'une voix agaçante mais mélodieuse »

Qu'est-ce-que j'aimais sa voix, c'est peut être un emmerdeur mais sa voix est unique, pensai-je.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, je marchais dans les couloirs en direction de mon casier quand une tornade brune s'abattit sur moi.

« Ya ! cria Ra Hel en s'avançant vers moi »

Je sentais les problèmes arriver rien qu'en voyant sa posture fermée, elle avait les bras croisés et le regard noir.

« Tu es qui au juste ? D'où tu connais mon fiancé ? me demanda-t-elle directement »

Je mis ma main sur mon front en signe de ras le bol et lui répondis :

« Et toi, tu es qui pour lui hein ? A part une punaise profondément enfoncée dans son pied ? ajoutai-je avec sarcasme »

Elle vit rouge au moment même où ces mots sortirent de ma bouche et attrapa le col de ma veste.

« Tu te prends pour qui toi ? Tu n'es qu'une assistée ! Ce n'est pas parce que Choi Young Do tu laisse tranquille que je vais en faire autant ! »

« Lâche moi, répondis-je lentement en enlevant sa poigne de ma veste »

Nous nous fixâmes du regard, aucune de nous n'avait l'intention de baisser les yeux. Des bruits de talons retentirent et nous sortîmes de notre état d'énervement. Je tournai la tête à gauche et vis la directrice, enfin ... ma marraine arriver vers nous.

« Yoo Ra Hel, dit-elle en souriant, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Sixtine »

« Oui, répondit Ra Hel en baissant la tête »

« J'espère que vous allez être amie, ajouta la directrice en nous regardant »

Ra Hel leva la tête rapidement vers la directrice se demandant sûrement ce qui n'allait pas chez elle et pourquoi la femme du président de Jeguk voudrait que sa future belle-fille fréquente une assistée... Elle fut encore plus abasourdie quand la directrice me demanda si tout se passait bien, si j'aimais les cours, les enseignants...

Je répondis positivement pour pas que ma marraine s'inquiète et s'énerve, cela ne ferait que dévoiler mon lien avec elle et la famille Kim, ce qui serait embêtant, j'aime bien avoir une part de mystère et je voulais que les gens m'aiment pour qui je suis et pas pour mes relations.

« Sixtine, m'appela la directrice, la prochaine fois n'oublie pas de changer de chaussures et de prendre des chaussures plus... disons plus Jeguk d'accord, ajouta-elle avant de partir en me souriant »

Je la suivais du regard pendant que Ra Hel bouche ouverte se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ah, ils vont me poser encore plus de questions maintenant, pensai-je avec lassitude et appréhension en partant vers mon casier. Et qu'est-ce-que qu'ils ont tous avec mes chaussures ?

_Mardi 5 mars 2013_

_ Ce soir, c'est décidé je sors ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne me sens pas intégré, les filles ne me parlent pas car je suis proche de Tan et les garçons non plus sûrement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas parler à une assistée. Ça craint ! Il n'y a que Myung-Soo, bien qu'il m'ait en quelque sorte piégé hier soir, cela devait être une idée de Young Do. _

_ Ce matin quand il m'a dit bonjour, je ne lui ai pas répondu et toute la journée il me regardait avec un air de chien battu et me faisait des mimiques pour me faire rire... Ah ! Ce Myung-Soo._

_ Je l'appelle ou pas ? Il paraît qu'il aime sortir, il doit connaître des endroits..._

Sur ce, je ne réfléchis pas deux fois et composai le numéro de Myung-Soo.

« Ya, SIXTINE ! répondit-il avec joie, tu ne m'en veux plus ? Dis moi que tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

Je riais au téléphone, c'était un vrai phénomène.

« Non, Myung-Soo, c'est pas possible de t'en vouloir longtemps »

« Ah, répondit-il visiblement très content, qu'elle est mignonne »

« Dis moi, demandai-je en changeant de sujet, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? J'aimerais bien visiter la ville quand il fait nuit... »

J'entendis du bruit au téléphone, comme-ci il sautait sur place.

« Oui, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il, donnes moi ton adresse, continua-t-il, je vais te chercher avec mon chauffeur dans une demi heure ! »

Je lui ai donné mon adresse et dit :

« C'est toi le guide ce soir, à tout à l'heure... »

Il raccrocha rapidement et j'allais me préparer. Il a fait beau aujourd'hui mais il fera sûrement plus froid ce soir. Je m'habillai donc pas trop chaudement, ni trop découvert, me maquillai légèrement les yeux mais je mis un maximum de gloss rouge. J'adore !

Je regardais l'heure et mis ma veste à capuche quand j'entendis klaxonner. Je courais dans les escaliers pour aller le rejoindre. Je m'arrêtais devant sa voiture, le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrai.

Nous roulâmes dans une bonne ambiance, la musique à fond en chantant des chansons de girls band et boys band populaires.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dix minutes plus tard au cœur de la ville. Myung Soo me fit visiter son air de jeu comme il aimait l'appeler, il s'agissait en faite de rues où il n'y avait que des bars, des discothèques... Puis nous entrâmes dans un club privé dont Myung-Soo avait bien sûr le statut de VIP, l'endroit était immense, j'étais impressionné... Moi qui devais attendre mes 19 ans avant d'entrer en boîte à Vancouver, cette fois j'étais servi...

Myung-Soo me proposait des cocktails aussi délicieux les uns que les autres et après ces quelques verres, nous dansions au beau milieu de la piste sur du Daft Punk.

Nous chantions et rions, on ne se lâchait pas d'une semelle. La soirée était à son comble quand je demandai à Myung-Soo de rentrer, il était une heure du matin et demain nous avions cours à huit heures trente. J'ai dû le tirer pour le sortir de là, j'y suis parvenu et nous sommes entré dans sa voiture.

« Woo, cria-t-il en me regardant, quelle soirée ! Tu sais t'amuser ! »

« Merci, répondis-je, et merci à toi pour cette soirée... »

« De rien ma belle, on refait ça quand tu veux mais pour l'instant, on immortalise le moment, dit-il en me prenant en photo à l'improviste. » Il avait caché son appareil derrière son dos...

« Ya ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! »

« Les meilleures photos sont toujours celles faites à l'improviste, me dit-il avec une voix d'expert »

« Okay, dis-je, prends moi en photo, tu es un paparazzi et moi une star pour une minute pas plus. Hana ! Doul ! Set ! comptai-je

Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et me bombarda de flash. Je fis des pauses parfois hilarantes, parfois mignonnes et parfois sexy. Il adorait, il était dans son univers...

Avant que je sorte de la voiture, je lui ai proposé de prendre des photos ensemble en souvenir de cette superbe soirée. Nous en avons fait une dizaine, le poing levé, les doigts en forme de V mais ma préférée était la dernière, celle où je lui faisais un bisous sur la joue... Je lui dis au revoir un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui avait la trace de mon gloss sur la joue...

* * *

Le lendemain j'avais fait l'effort de mettre de belles chaussures à talons mais avec tous les cocktails que j'avais bu la veille, marcher sans me tordre la cheville était difficile. Myung-Soo l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué quand je suis entré en classe j'ai buté sur le pied de la table de Tan et j'ai bien failli tomber. Il avait donc explosé de rire et deux secondes plus tard j'avais reçu un message de lui qui disait : _Alors ma belle, on ne tiens pas le coup... Regarde moi ! Fêtard professionnel..._

J'avais donc tourné la tête vers lui et là je ne pus me retenir de rire, il avait la bouche en cul de poule, les poings en l'air et faisait semblant de danser. Toute la classe me regardait, Cha Eun Sang souriait même en voyant mon fou rire... Kim Tan frappa dans le dos de ma chaise pour que je me calme, la professeur allait arriver...

Après ce cours, je me suis réfugié à l'extérieur pour avoir un peu d'air. Je me suis installé sur un banc quand la victime favorite de Young Do, Moon Joon Young est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous regardions la cour en silence quand il me posa quelques questions, des questions différentes des autres élèves, il ne me parlait pas de Tan ou d'argent mais de moi. Il voulait savoir comment c'était le Canada, la France, mon ancien lycée, mes passions. Il a même eut l'air surpris quand je lui ai posé des questions sur lui.

Nous avons échangés quelques banalités et nous sommes rentrés dans le lycée. En plein milieu du couloir Young Do et ses sbires nous bloquèrent le passage et tout dérapa. Les élèves s'entassaient autour de nous et Young Do s'en prenait à Joon Young :

« Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments, dit-il à Joo Young après l'avoir claqué dans les casiers, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me dénoncer anonymement ? lui demanda-t-il ironiquement »

Joon Young était tellement à bout de nerf que sa respiration était saccadée, je ne savais pas si il allait tenir longtemps, je pris donc la décision d'intervenir en faveur de mon nouvel ami.

J'étais derrière Choi Young Do et je mis une main sur son épaule, il se retourna d'un coup et me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard me provoquait d'osé poser la main sur lui, son rictus me provoquait d'osé lui parler, son parfum m'enivrait et d'un coup je ne savais plus ce que je voulais lui dire, mes mots et mes pensées étaient comme déconnecté de mon cerveau . Je baissais les yeux et il se retourna vers Joon Young et fit un geste de la main plein de dédain. Il continua à embêter mon ami mais je n'étais d'aucune aide, je n'étais pas vraiment là, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées , fasciné par la personne devant moi.

Puis Joon Young poussa Young Do et cria :

« Ne me touche pas ! J'en ai assez ! »

J'étais encore derrière Young Do à ce moment là et je fus projeté sur le casier derrière moi. Cha Eun Sang me regardait inquiète, je me massai le dos et la rassurai du regard...

J'avais bien dit que Joon Young ne tiendrait pas le coup, il donna un coup de sac à Young Do en pleine figure. Les élèves ont retenu leurs souffles et de dos je pouvais voir Young Do poser sa main sur sa joue et regarder le sang sur son doigt, une preuve que Joon Young pouvait lui aussi le blesser...

« Pourquoi tu compliques tout ? demanda Young Do sans vouloir la réponse, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »

« J'en peux plus ! Enfoiré ! cria Joon Young. Je vais changer d'école, je n'ai plus rien à craindre ! »

Quoi ? Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il partait, pensai-je pendant qu'il attaqua Young Do de front. Young Do le fit passer au dessus de son épaule et il s'écrasa le dos par terre. Je me suis retenue encore une fois, étrangement fasciné par Young Do, sa force, sa démarche, sa voix...

Tout le monde s'en alla en même temps que Young Do sans un regard pour Joon Young.

Je me suis donc accroupie près de Joon Young pour l'aider tout comme Eun Sang. Tan arriva attrapa Eun Sang puis moi et nous demanda de ne pas l'aider et de ne jamais prendre le parti des faibles...Mais j'ai tout de même raccompagné Joon Young jusqu'à la sortie en lui disant de m'appeler si cela n'allait pas...

Dans le taxi sur le chemin du retour j'étais toute retournée, je pensais à ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que j'avais ressenti. Je me demandais même pourquoi je l'avais ressenti. Je savais ce que c'était et au fond de moi je me maudissais, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours compliqué. En plus d'être dans une école où l'on jugeait les gens sur leur argent, il fallait que je craque sur le pire d'entre eux ?

* * *

Après avoir passé une heure à faire mes devoirs je me promenais dans les rues, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où manger rapidement. Je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs et manger seule au studio me déprimé.

Je marchais tranquillement la tête dans les nuages, je regardais les vitrines, les passants. Je tournais à gauche et tombais sur une rue faite pour moi, elle regorgeait de magasin pleins de bonnes choses.

L'enseigne d'un magasin avait attiré mon estomac affamé et j'y suis entré sans me poser de questions. Je flânai dans les rayons à la recherche de ramens et pris les premiers qui me tombaient sous la main et j'ai payé rapidement la caissière sans oublier de me prendre mes mikados préférés. Je suis sorti de la boutique et je me suis installé sur une table à l'extérieur pour manger mes ramens à ciel ouvert.

Je dégustais mes ramens les yeux au ciel, essayant de voir les étoiles quand le bruit d'une moto me sortit de ma rêverie. Féru de moto que je suis, je tournais la tête vers la cause du bruit et le conducteur s'arrêta à côté de ma table. J'arrêtai de manger et observai la superbe moto « made in Korea », mon père adore ces moto là, il m'a d'ailleurs transmis sa passion, tout comme ma mère pour le coréen... Je continuai mon observation des étoiles pleins les yeux, la moto orange et noir me fascinait... Le motard coupa le moteur, pencha sa moto pour mettre la béquille et descendit élégamment de celle-ci. Je me remis à manger pour ne pas paraître impoli car fixer les gens ça ne se fait pas !

J'entendis le conducteur poser le casque sur sa moto mais je ne l'entendis pas rentrer dans le magasin, il restait là...

Je décidais de le regarder au cas où il avait quelque chose à me demander, je levai la tête et me figeai sur place au point qu'un de mes ramens s'échappa de ma bouche, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le garçon vêtu de noir : Choi Young Do. Il avait un pansement là ou Joon Young l'avait cogné avec son sac...

Il restait là à me regardait ravi de mon trouble, je m'essuyai la bouche et décidai de me reprendre, je le regardai lui puis sa moto et dit :

« C'est une KTM !, en me levant vers sa moto »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, je connaissais presque tout sur les motos. Surprit, il leva les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche comme-ci quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-il une main sur le front, ton père travaille chez Yamaha... »

J'acquiesçai et fis le tour de la moto en passant mes mains dessus, Young Do m'observait intrigué.

« Bon choix, lui dis-je d'une façon experte »

Nous nous asseyons et nous continuâmes à parler moto pendant cinq minutes, nos discours s'enflammaient, je lui vantais les mérites de Yamaha et il me le faisait savoir quant il n'était pas d'accord. Quand j'eus fini de manger mes ramens, je mis mes mikados dans mon sac et dit :

« Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour faire un tour... Appelles moi ! »

Puis je partis sur le chemin du retour quant il cria :

« Ya, Comment veux tu que je t'appelles ? Je n'ai pas ton numéro ! »

Je me retournai en souriant et répliquai :

« Je suis sûre que cela ne te posera pas de problème »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, il sourit de façon arrogante et je repartis, il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allai croire qu'il n'était pas le genre de gars à avoir des informations facilement...

Je marchais contente de cette conversation... Pourquoi cela ne se passait pas aussi bien à l'école ? me demandai-je

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre deux qui se fini à l'épisode 6 du drama. La dernière scène se situe avant que Young Do rencontre Eun Sang au magasin de ramens..._

_Hana :Un, Doul : Deux, Set : Trois_

_Merci à Collectible pour sa review et à pyreneprincesse de suivre mon histoire..._

_A bientôt pour la suite... Reviews please ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tan regardait les photographies affichées sur un mur dans l'appartement de Myung Soo pendant que j'écrivais dans mon journal. Je ressassais dans ma tête comme dans mon journal les événements des derniers jours, la bagarre entre Young Do et Joon Young, notre moment « civilisé » au magasin de ramens et la boule dans l'estomac que j'avais à chaque fois que je le croisais...

La porte claqua derrière Chan Young qui entra, seul pour une fois, il descendit les quelques marches et vint poser son sac sur la table, juste à côté de moi. Je m'empressais de fermer mon journal pour ne pas que ses yeux le lisent par inadvertance ce qui provoqua un regard étonné de sa part. Il devait se doutait que ce carnet violet était un journal intime après tout cela ne m'étonnerai pas que Lee Bo Na en ait un...

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda t-il à Tan en ouvrant son sac »

« Je ressasse le passé, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague face à ces photos. Depuis quand tu sors avec Lee Bo Na ? se renseigna t-il auprès de Chan Young »

« Un an et demi, révéla t-il. Tu en es où avec Eun Sang ? ajouta Chan Young »

« Je vais lui déclarer ma flamme, avoua Tan le plus naturellement possible »

« Vraiment ? me réveillai-je, c'est génial ! m'extasiai-je en me levant rapidement »

Chan Young et Tan souriaient face à mon comportement enjoué.

« Les filles sont toutes les mêmes à ce que je vois, annonça Chan Young, quelques soit leur nationalité, dès que l'on parle d'amour elles sautent au plafond ! »

Tan se moquait de moi, se remémorant sûrement le coup de cœur que j'avais eu pour son ami américain : Jay. C'était trop gênant pour moi, je contournai la table pour me rapprocher de Tan et criai :

« Ya ! en lui frappant sur l'épaule »

Chan Young se marrait pendant que Tan faisait semblant d'avoir mal, comme d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis notre rencontre quand on avait 11 ans, son père avait une réunion à Vancouver, sa mère en avait donc profité pour venir nous voir accompagné de Tan. C'est là que nous fîmes connaissance et que j'ai découvert les talents d'acteur de Tan, qui avait simuler la douleur quand deux enfants de ma rue nous avaient embêtés, ils avaient récoltés un regard noir de la part de sa mère et sûrement des cauchemars pour des semaines...

Quand je sortis de mes pensées Tan quittait la pièce. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour déclarer sa flamme à Eun Sang...

Déçue, je repris ma place et sortis mes cahiers pour terminer mes devoirs de Mathématiques. Chan Young était à côté de moi et m'aidait quand j'en avais besoin, les Maths et moi ça faisait deux. Nous avions la tête dans nos cahiers quand il me demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que la directrice est ta marraine et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu connais Tan ? »

Je lâchai mon crayon, complètement abasourdi, il dut voir dans mon regard mon interrogation puisqu'il m'expliqua de suite :

« Mon père est le secrétaire de Jeguk, il sait tout, il m'a demandé comment allait la filleule de la directrice. J'étais étonné, je ne savais pas que la filleule de la directrice était à l'école, il m'a donc dit ton nom et voilà... finit-il en replongeant dans les bouquins »

« Tu, euh, tu ne l'as dit à personne ? me renseignai-je »

« Non, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ... »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle pour mon lien avec la directrice mais pour qui je suis, voilà tout, dis-je en baissant les yeux »

Il me regarda avec compréhension et me fit un sourire. Soudain un cri retentit puis Lee Bo Na arriva en trombe et se plaça entre nous, face à moi. Je levai la tête vers elle tandis que Chan Young rigolait, la main sur le front.

« Ya ! Sixtine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu souris à mon Chang Young ? me demandait-elle hors d'elle. Et toi ! criait-elle en se tournant vers Chan Young, Pourquoi tu lui as souri ? »

Chan Young riait toujours et ne m'était d'aucune utilité, il avait l'air content de la jalousie de sa copine. Je décidai donc de m'éclipser, je rangeai mes affaires lentement et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Lee Bo Na était toujours en pleine crise de jalousie quant elle me vit franchir la porte.

« Ya ! cria-t-elle, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! »

Je fermais la porte sous les rires de Chan Young et m'en allai un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'étais fait un nouvel ami...

* * *

Au lycée, un attroupement anormal s'était formé devant la classe. Je choisis de m'approcher, Lee Bo Na avait eu la même idée que moi puisqu'elle me devança après m'avoir fait un grand sourire. Pourquoi me sourit-elle ? me demandai-je. Chan Young ne lui as tout de même pas dit ?

Je chassais ces questions de mes pensées et levai les pieds pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle. Young Do était là, face à Eun Sang et Bo Na. Il renversa par terre la sac de Eun Sang puis celui de Bo Na pour faire la différence. Oh mon dieu, pensai-je, il va découvrir que Eun Sang est une assistée !

« Vous voyez, montra-t-il du regard. Regarde, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'argent, affirma-t-il à Eun Sang. Tu n'es pas une nouvelle riche, devina-t-il »

Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ? pensai-je, il y avait autre chose avec Eun Sang...

« Si une assistée se fait passer pour une nouvelle riche, continua-t-il, elle ment à toute l'école. Et ça, c'est un problème.»

Pensive, j'avalai ma salive avec difficulté puis Young Do chercha quelqu'un du regard et croisa le mien, comme-ci sa menace envers Eun Sang comptait aussi pour moi. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que tout le monde savait pour moi ?

Chan Young entra et la situation se calma, il protégeait aussi bien Eun Sang que sa copine, ce qui n'échappait pas à Young Do.

« La nouvelle a beaucoup de chevaliers en armure autour d'elle. Ça me donne envie de les affronter, révéla Young Do en regardant Eun Sang dans les yeux... Ça me donnes envie d'être méchant, ajouta-t-il en s'en allant vers la sortie »

Tout le monde s'écarta quand Young Do sortit moi y compris. Son regard croisa à nouveau le miens et je fus certaine que sa menace sur le fait de mentir à toute l'école me concernait aussi. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de tout révéler pour être tranquille et celle de ne rien dire pour qu'il ait une raison de me regarder, même d'une façon menaçante... Suis-je aussi désespérée ?

* * *

Je sortais tranquillement de la salle en parlant à Cha Eun Sang, j'étais admirative de cette fille. Tan m'avait raconté le nombre de travail qu'elle avait, elle était vraiment courageuse. Je me rendis vers mon casier pas très loin de celui de Eun Sang et je vis encore une fois un attroupement dans le couloir autour de Young Do et de Joon Young. Quand va-t-il le laisser tranquille ? pensai-je, Il va changer d'école, ça ne lui suffit pas ?

« Retire ta plainte s'il te plaît, suppliait presque Joon Young »

Cha Eun Sang et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet, espérant avoir mal entendu. Young Do avait vraiment porté plainte contre Joon Young, pour une petite égratignure en plus !

Je regardais la scène de loin complètement estomaquée et je tendais l'oreille pour ne rien rater.

« Mes yeux pleuraient sans arrêt, se plaignait Young Do en mimant un flot de larmes »

Et en plus il exagérait dans ses propos ! Joon Young se doutait qu'il en rajoutait mais s'excusa quand même en lui demandant une fois de plus de retirer sa plainte.

« Impossible, tu m'as frappé, rétorqua Young Do, range la bien et prends-toi un avocat bien cher, le conseilla-t-il avec humour »

« Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi, demanda Joon Young paniqué à l'idée de devoir payer »

« Ah ! tu me brises le cœur, mentit Young Do encore une fois. Je peux rien te promettre mais... Tu veux essayer de te mettre à genoux ? proposa-t-il le plus naturellement du monde »

Il se prends pour qui ? rageai-je au fond de moi, un roi ? D'accord il avait tout pour en être un mais il ne faut pas exagérer !

Joon Young réfléchissait quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller lentement. Je vis Eun Sang choquée, je m'approchai d'elle et mis ma main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Young Do était content de lui mais même son meilleur ami Myung Soo avait l'air déçu...

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Kim Tan. Quand il passa à côté de moi je vis à quelques point il était énervé, il avait l'air calme mais c'était une façade qu'il avait apprise auprès de son père... Cette fois-ci il allait intervenir, pensai-je.

Il demanda à Joon Young de se lever mais il refusa, il disait même que Tan le dégoûtait à jouer les gentils et qu'il n'était pas mieux que Young Do. Je m'avançais au côté de Tan qui demandait à Joon Young si il lui avait fait du mal dans le passé, la réponse de Joon Young supposait que oui. Je voulais m'abaisser pour relever Joon Young mais je n'eus pas le temps, Tan voulait se racheter et mit une droite à Young Do.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, j'étais surprise comme tout le monde mais je sortis de ma stupeur. Je pris le bras gauche de Tan au cas il aurait envie de recommencer en espérant qu'il ne le fasse pas même si je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de le retenir... Il ne pensa même pas à dégager mon bras mais plutôt à affronter Young Do du regard.

« Je t'ai frappé moi aussi, oblige moi à m'agenouiller, le provoqua Tan »

« Vraiment, répondit Young Do qui essayé sûrement de ne pas exploser»

« J'ai hâte, continuait Tan en ignorant mes tiraillements sur son bras. »

« Moi aussi, annonça Young Do en s'avançant dangereusement vers Tan »

« Hé, criai-je en français et en me plaçant devant Tan »

Young Do fixait Tan dans les yeux ne prêtant aucune attention à moi. Mes yeux étaient face au pull over bleu de Young Do et je me sentais toute petite entre eux, mon intervention ne servirait à rien si ils voulaient se battre mais qui aurait eu le courage de le faire à ma place ?

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Qui se bat ? s'égosilla un professeur »

Tan et Young Do pris la main dans le sac baissèrent les yeux tandis que les autres élèves se dispersèrent avant l'arrivée du professeur. Tan me décala rapidement sur le côté pour ne pas que je sois impliqué. Young Do le remarqua et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il voulait savoir qui j'étais pour Tan et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, son humiliation publique, je savais qu'il ferait tout pour le savoir, pas par curiosité non... Mais par vengeance il essaierait d'atteindre Tan à travers moi.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? demanda le professeur en arrivant à grand pas vers eux »

Je me décalais pour le laissé passer et repartis dans l'autre sens à la suite de Cha Eun Sang qui était plus choquée que moi...

* * *

A la fin des cours, je sortis du lycée accompagné de Myung Soo qui fut rejoins par Lee Bo Na et sa copine Kang Ye Sol. Lee Bo Na n'attendit pas une seconde pour entamer une conversation sur le sujet du jour :

« Il paraît que Tan à frappé Young Do. J'aurais voulu voir ça, dit-elle en imaginant la scène »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Young Do l'a bloqué, répliqua Myung Soo en faveur de son ami »

Leur conversation me rappela que je voulais des nouvelles de Tan, je ne les écoutais plus et sortis mon téléphone. J'écrivis un texto dans ma langue maternelle à Tan qui disais :

_Are you okay ?_ _Do you have a detention ? Call me if you need it..._

Deux secondes plus tard il me répondit : _Don't worry Six, this is not tragic. I will be fine _;)

Ah, c'est tout lui, me plaignais-je dans ma tête en rangeant mon téléphone, même si l'on se connais depuis sept ans maintenant il gardait toujours beaucoup de chose pour lui. Il avait appris à gérer ses choses là seul et encore, c'était pire depuis qu'il était parti seul à Los Angeles...

« Ya, Ra-Hel, cria Lee Bo Na ce qui me sortis de mes songes »

Lee Bo Na s'avança vers Ra Hel et nous dit de partir devant. Myung Soo et Ye Sol parlaient toujours de la bagarre et ils étaient visiblement pour Young Do.

« Et toi Sixtine, pourquoi tu as intervenu, me demanda Myung Soo, c'est dangereux t'aurais pu y perdre une dent ou... »

« Tu as intervenu ? le coupa Ye Sol très surprise »

« Oui, répondit Myung Soo à ma place et en faveur de Kim Tan en plus... »

Ye Sol me regarda interloquée et me dit d'une façon perdu :

« T'es qui au juste ? »

Myung Soo attendait ma réponse autant que Ye Sol, par leur question je voyais très bien qu'ils voulaient savoir qui j'étais par rapport à Tan, c'était toujours la même chose...

« Je dois y aller, m'esquivai-je, à demain »

Je partis sous les « Aish » de Myung So et Ye Sol frustrés de ne pas avoir de réponses à leurs questions...

* * *

« You've got that ONE THING ! »

Je montais les escaliers de mon immeuble les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en chantant à tue-tête et en traînant les pieds, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour récupérer le courrier. Je feuilletai tranquillement les publicités et je fus surprise de trouver une lettre de Jeguk entre les prospectus d'autant plus que l'enveloppe n'avait pas le tampon de l'école mais de l'entreprise elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? me dis-je à moi-même en ouvrant ma porte »

J'entrai, claquai la porte, enlevai mes chaussures et me jetai sur le canapé. Les jambes allongées j'étais bien installé pour ouvrir cette lettre. Je pris mes précautions en décollant l'enveloppe pour ne pas arracher la lettre à l'intérieur et sortis enfin cette fameuse lettre. Il y avait deux exemplaires un en coréen et l'autre en anglais, ils devaient avoir peur que je ne les comprends pas. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'exemplaire anglais, après avoir passé ma journée devant des documents coréens j'allai sans hésiter me faciliter la tâche pour ne pas me fatiguer les yeux...

Je lus la lettre et je dus la relire une deuxième fois en jetant un œil sur l'exemplaire en coréen pour être sur que ce n'était pas une blague. Il était écris noir sur blanc :

Sixtine Sonia Simone Ambrose 03/02/1996

(Les prénoms de ma mère et de ma grand-mère maternelle... Les prénoms des filles de ma famille maternelle commençaient toujours par S allait savoir pourquoi, une tradition de riche je suppose...)

Moi, Jung Ji-Sook achète en votre nom des actions du groupe Jeguk à hauteur de...

J'arrêtais de lire, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Si la santé financière de l'entreprise reste aussi bonne qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui ça me rapporterai environ 2 000 000 wons soit environ 2100 dollars canadiens par mois. Je me levai du canapé, incrédule, cet argent couvrirait mes dépenses comme le loyer... Pourquoi ma marraine m'offrirait ces parts alors que je vais gratuitement au lycée grâce à elle. Elle n'est pas aussi généreuse d'après ma mère...

« Ah, dis-je tout haut » C'est peut-être ça, selon ma mère ma marraine n'avait pas compris le choix de ma mère d'abandonner son entreprise familiale en France pour rejoindre mon père au Canada. Ma mère en avait marre de ces guerres fratricides entre elle et ses deux frères et elle avait tout laissé tomber au grand désarroi de ma marraine qui se faisait une joie d'être la meilleure amie de la fille d'une des familles les plus riches de France. Elles étaient resté en contact mais elles n'étaient plus du même monde donc plus aussi proche qu'avant...

Elle voulait peut-être que je reprenne le flambeau ?

Je partis m'asseoir sur mon lit envoyer un email à ma marraine pour avoir ses explications. Je regarderai ma boite mail demain, me dis-je n'ayant pas le courage d'attendre sa réponse. Je mis toute la journée par écrit sur mon journal avant de m'endormir facilement, fatiguée de toutes ces émotions.

* * *

**Aish : interjection coréenne lorsque que l'on est en colère ou frustré (Lee Min Ho dans Boys Over Flower)**

**2100 dollars canadiens = environ 1440 euros**

**Même si elle est née en 1996 (17 ans) en Corée ils ajoutent un an à l'âge réel (naissance) car ils comptent à partir de la conception ( 9 mois mais ils arrondissent à un an).**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, merci pour les reviews. A bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

« Sixtine ? » m'appela la personne en me touchant l'épaule. Je me retournais et vis Joon-Young.

« On peut parler ? me demanda-t-il »

J'acceptais et nous nous rendîmes à l'extérieur sur un banc. L'air frais me faisait oublier les regards incessants, les questions de Lee Bo Na et de Kang Ye Sol pendant les intercours, l'émail à la directrice et surtout celui que j'écrivais à ma mère quand Joon-Young est venu me parler.

« Ça va mieux se passer ici pour toi, commença-t-il, ils vont se lasser de toutes leurs questions... »

« J'espère, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que tu voulais me parler, lui demandai-je »

« Non tu as raison, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je voulais te dire au revoir, je change d'école aujourd'hui »

Ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout, je pensais juste qu'il m'aurait prévenu avant et pas le jour même.

« On aurait pu sortir pour fêter ça, m'exclamai-je ce qui le fit rire. Passe moi ton portable que j'enregistre mon numéro »

Il me le donna, j'écrivis mon numéro et dit : Hana, Doul, Set avant de nous prendre en photo, ce qui fera office de photo de contact.

Nous rigolâmes à cause de la photo puis je m'appelais pour récupérer son numéro de téléphone et je nous pris encore une fois en photo pour mon répertoire. La photo était plus joyeuse que la première où on voyait bien que Joon-Young ne s'attendait pas à être pris en photo.

Nous discutions encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il me dise qu'il devait partir. J'étais triste que ça finissait comme ça mais c'était mieux pour lui. Je le pris dans mes bras ce qui le choqua puisqu'il attendit avant de me serrer à son tour.

Je le lâchai et dit en lui faisant signe :

« Good Bye Joon-Young appelle moi ! »

Il me sourit et partit sans se retourner. Je me retournais pour rentrer et vis Eun Sang qui était sur la passerelle et qui avait l'air déçue de l'avoir raté...

J'entrais dans l'école et marchais dans le couloir en direction du bureau de la directrice pour comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait fait un tel cadeau. En arrivant aux casiers j'aperçus Young Do en grande discussion avec Eun Sang, il devait encore l'embêter. C'est dingue ça ! À croire qu'il passait désormais tout son temps à enquêter sur elle et qu'il avait oublier que moi aussi j'avais un lien avec Tan... Je pensais à autre chose et enfermais cette jalousie dans un coin de ma tête puis je continuais ma route vers le bureau de la directrice.

Je frappais et entrais.

« Ah, Sixtine, dit-elle en se levant vers moi, c'est à propos des parts n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi m'offrir ça alors que je viens ici gratuitement grâce à vous ? »

« Assieds toi, me dit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau »

Je m'asseyais et attendais ses explications.

« Je connais ton envie de faire des affaires, je sais que tu aimes la gestion, l'économie... C'est dans ton sang, m'expliqua-t-elle avec conviction. Même si ta mère a tout abandonné, tu n'es pas obligé de ne pas t'y intéresser »

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles, oui j'aimais tout ça et cela ne m'impliquais pas personnellement avec aussi peu de part...

« De plus, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de l'argent, ajouta-t-elle »

Elle avait dis les mots magiques et elle le savait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

« D'accord, j'accepte »

« Très bien, signe moi tout ça et ce sera terminé »

Je signais les dizaines de feuilles qu'elle me montra, j'avais l'impression d'ouvrir un compte à la banque et que tout ce que j'avais à faire était de signer sans rien vérifier.

« Voilà, finit-elle en me souriant »

« Au revoir, lui dis-je en me levant et en quittant la pièce »

« Au revoir, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague et un sourire satisfait sur le visage »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je croyais que cela n'allait pas du tout plaire à ma mère...

* * *

Cha Eun Sang m'avait parlé du café où elle travaillait, ça avait l'air d'un endroit sympa et surtout pas très loin de chez moi. J'étais donc installé à une table dans ce café, un milk-shake à la main tandis que je discutais par webcam avec ma mère. Eun Sang venait parfois me parlait quant il n'y avait pas de client et avait trouvé ma mère trop jolie en la voyant à la webcam, une blonde aux yeux bleus, tout le contraire de moi lui ai-je dis, je ressemblais plutôt à mon père...

« Pourquoi tu as signé ça ? me demandait ma mère dans ma langue maternelle pour la énième fois »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, fatigué de lui répéter la même chose comme quoi ça m'aiderait financièrement et que je ne craignais aucun risque vu la faiblesse de mes parts. Mais elle n'écoutait rien, elle avait passé sa jeunesse dans ses histoires et était définitivement devenue allergique à ce milieu.

« Tu sais pourquoi maman, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondis-je »

Je bus mon milk-shake à la paille toujours en pleine discussion avec ma mère quand quelqu'un s'installa face à moi. Je relevai les yeux et la paille tomba d'elle même de ma bouche. Choi Young Do habillé de noir était assis face un moi son téléphone à la main. Il me regardait sans aucune émotion, lui qui habituellement avait toujours un petit sourire en coin.

Je faisais des gros yeux, espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ma discussion avec ma mère ou qu'il ne l'avait pas comprise. Je ne connaissais pas son niveau en anglais mais les élèves de Jeguk savaient presque tous le parler, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Euh, je te laisses maman je vais rentrer. On parle de ça plus tard. Bye, lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main à la webcam »

« Mais... Sixtine. TU... »

Je me déconnectais avant qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase et fermais mon ordinateur portable sans même prendre le temps d'arrêter le système.

Je regardais Young Do qui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone et lui demandais : « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Il ferma l'étui de son portable et regarda sur le côté. Cha Eun Sang était là, en tenue de serveuse un plateau à la main. Je venais de deviner pourquoi il était la... Et ce n'était pas pour moi, ça c'est sûr.

« Tu ne réponds toujours pas au téléphone, reprocha-t-il à Eun Sang »

« Comment tu as su où me trouver ? lui demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard inquiet »

« Ah ! Tu me sous-estimes, lui répondit-il »

Il fit une de ces mimiques que j'aimais tant secrètement en s'amusant avec son téléphone et reprit :

« Ce qui m'a surpris le plus quand j'ai appris à te connaître, c'est que tu étais devenue riche en travaillant dur. »

Je regardais leur échange, n'en croyant pas mes yeux, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

« Je suis venu parce que je me sentais seul, avoua-t-il à Eun Sang »

Quant il prononça ces mots, j'ai su de suite ce qui n'allait pas, il était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de Eun Sang. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle quand même, non ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, la tête dans les nuages j'entendis quelques bribes de leur conversation, il avait retiré sa plainte grâce à Eun Sang. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il retire cette plainte ?

« Je te l'avais promis, continua-t-il »

« Tu lui as promis quoi ? retentit une voix derrière moi »

Je me retournais et vis Tan arrivait vers nous. Young Do perdit son sourire, Eun Sang était étonné tandis que je rangeais mon ordinateur dans sa pochette. Je sentais que ça allait dégénérer peut-être même en bagarre comme dans les couloirs l'autre jour, je n'avais pas envie que mon ordinateur devienne un dommage collatéral...

Tan s'assit entre Young Do et moi, il lui demanda comment il avait trouvé Eun Sang. Il lui répondit qu'il savait dans quels endroits elle travaillait. C'est quoi ça du harcèlement ? me demandai-je.

« Et alors, dit Tan, tu fais la plonge tous les weekend et pendant les vacances... »

J'imaginais mal Young Do accepté de faire ça quant à Eun Sang, elle semblait tétanisée qu'il découvre la vérité.

« Tu n'as pas de travail ? dit Tan à Eun Sang voulant l'éloigner »

Eun Sang s'en alla. Young Do et Tan reprirent leur conversation, on aurait un combat de coq. Je sirotais tranquillement mon milk-shake en les écoutant, mieux qu'un film... Tan affirmait qu'il allait bien avec EunSang tandis que Young Do disait le contraire.

« Ne touches pas à Eun Sang, le menaça Tan »

Je m'aurais cru à une assemblée où deux pays se déclaraient la guerre.

« Prends soin de tes genoux, conseilla Young Do, sur mon tatami tout est permis »

Je fis un bruit admiratif sans m'en rendre compte, où allait-il chercher ces phrases là ?

Young me regarda l'air fier de lui pendant que Tan ravalait sa colère.

« Vos boissons sont prêtes, dit le responsable du café à notre égard »

« Où est Cha Eun Sang ? me renseignai-je auprès de lui »

« Elle est rentrée. Elle vous offre un verre, venez les chercher, nous dit-il»

Je me levais l'ordinateur à la main et allai chercher mon verre. Les garçons en firent de même et nous sortîmes du café en silence.

Young s'arrêta soudainement près du trottoir, l'air perplexe. Il prit une feuille dans ses mains, je m'avançai pour regarder derrière son épaule, c'était un avis de mise en fourrière. Je tournais rapidement la tête vers Tan et le vis tout sourire. Il avait pas fait ça ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais savoir si c'était lui. Il me répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Voilà comment on utilise la loi... Le tuning est illégal, tu sais, dit-il à Young Do «

« Amuse toi bien , ajouta-t-il en s'en allant dans sa voiture avec chauffeur »

Young Do était sur les nerfs et avait froissé la fameuse feuille. La guerre était déclarée...

Je ne voulais pas subir sa colère, je partis en douce en direction de mon studio qui n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pieds.

« Ya ! Sixtine ! cria-t-il en courant derrière moi »

« Quoi , répondis-je en me tournant vers lui »

« Je t'aurais bien proposé un tour de moto mais comme tu le vois... dit-il en écartant les bras, c'est pas possible. Alors je m'invite chez toi, continua-t-il tout sourire. Ka Ja ! dit-il en me prenant le bras »

« C'est quoi cette histoire, tu veux fouiner chez moi ? C'est ça »

« Ah qui te dis que c'est ça ? Je veux peut-être juste te connaître »

J'étais pas dupe mais moi c'était sûr que je voulais le connaître et je n'allais pas perdre cette occasion »

« Ok suis-moi, lui dis-je, j'habite pas loin »

* * *

J'ouvris la porte de mon studio, Young Do était derrière moi. Il entra, je fermais la porte et allumais les lumières. Pendant que j'enlevais mon manteau et mes chaussures il regardait partout, du sol au plafond. Je savais qu'il voulait fouiller.

« Ah, dit-il en s'allongeant sur mon canapé et en fermant les yeux. Réveille moi demain »

« QUOI ? m'exclamai-je en enlevant ses pieds de l'accoudoir du canapé. Il n'a jamais était question que tu dormes ici ! »

« Aish ! Sixtine, j'essaye de dormir. Je ne veux pas appeler mon chauffeur ou il dira à mon père que je me suis fait confisquer ma moto par la fourrière. UNDERSTOOD ! cria-t-il »

Je me calmais et dit : « Il suffisait de demander ou de prendre le taxi... »

« Le Taxi ? répétait-il, oui mais non merci. Je préfère rester ici, t'as de la chance que je te laisses le lit, ajouta-t-il les yeux toujours fermés et les mains derrière la tête »

« OK, acceptai-je, mais enlève tes chaussures et si tu ronfles ou tu fouines je te vire et j'en m'en fiche qu'il fasse nuit et froid ! UNDERSTOOD ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fit un grand sourire : « Komawo Sixtine ! »

Puis il s'empressa d'enlever ses chaussures et s'allongea confortablement en fermant les yeux.

Comment je pouvais résister à ça, pensai-je en soupirant. J'éteignis la lumière de la pièce principale et allai me changer dans la salle de bain pour mettre un pantacourt et un débardeur faisant office de pyjama. Je me brossais les dents, préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain et rejoignis mon lit.

Je m'y installais en pensant qu'à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait Choi Young Do, celui pour qui je craquais. J'allai sûrement faire des rêves, de beaux rêves cette nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais volontairement vingt minutes plus tôt car oui nous étions deux à devoir passer à la salle de bain.

Je descendis du lit sur la pointe des pieds en utilisant la lumière de mon portable pour ne pas le réveiller. Je l'imaginais déjà me voler la place dans la salle de bain et faire semblant d'être long pour que je sois en retard. En passant à côté du canapé je vis qu'il avait toujours son manteau et un bras derrière la tête. J'aurai pu rester là, à le regarder pendant des heures mais je me ressaisis et allai dans la salle de bain.

Je pris une douche rapide puis je mis mon uniforme. Nous avions cours plus tard aujourd'hui mais j'avais prévu d'aller en salle d'étude avant pour faire mes devoirs.

Je me coiffais d'une queue de cheval et soufflais en me regardant dans le miroir, prête à affronter le grand méchant Young Do.

Je sortis, ouvris les volets pour faire entrer la lumière et préparais le petit-déjeuner.

Je déposais le plateau sur la table basse face à Young Do toujours endormi et décidais qu'il était temps qu'il se réveille, qu'on commence tard ou pas, moi j'avais prévu de partir alors...

« Hum, Hum ! commençai-je »

Il ne réagissait pas, même pas un petit mouvement des yeux.

« Oh ! me plaignais-je, en me mettant à genoux face à lui pour secouer son bras »

« Young Do ? ET ! Young Do ? »

« Aish, Ah ! Sifflait-il »

Exaspéré, il était pire qu'un petit garçon. Je décidais donc d'y mettre du mien et je pris la main qu'il avait derrière sa tête dans l'attention de la tirer mais il me bloqua la main en la plaquant entre sa joue droite et sa main.

J'étais figé devant cette image. Il avait l'air calme et mignon quand il dormait. En plus la paume de ma main était contre sa joue, je pouvais sentir la douceur et la perfection de sa peau. Je me calmais et n'avais plus envie de le réveiller, je posais mon menton sur le rebord du canapé et admirais son visage à quelques centimètres du miens.

Si je n'avais pas la certitude qu'il était amoureux de Eun Sang, j'aurais tenté de l'embrasser sur la bouche, ça l'aurait sûrement réveiller... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il l'apprécié et ça se voyait. J'ai donc choisi une autre méthode et je m'avançai pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue.

L'effet fut aussi immédiat que si je l'avais embrassé sur la bouche, il se redressa et cria : « Ya ! Pyunte ! »

Satisfaite, je me relevai et le regardais de haut : « Quoi ? Tu faisais l'enfant, j'ai donc fait la maman qui réveillait son enfant d'un bisous, dis-je en rigolant »

Son visage se ferma, j'avais l'impression que j'avais ramené en lui un souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se leva précipitamment et mit ses chaussures.

« Ya ! Tu ne manges pas ? Tu pars déjà ? »

Il but d'une traite le bol de soupe et se dirigea vers la porte sans même toucher au riz.

« Au fait Pyunte, dit-il en se retournant vers moi, t'es plutôt sympa pour une amie de Tan »

Puis il franchit la porte sans se retourner me laissant seule, le cœur qui bat parce qu'il me plaisait quand il dormait et m'énervait quand il s'est réveillé.

« Ah ! soupirai-je en m'asseyant pour déjeuner »

* * *

Au midi, je mangeais à la cantine en compagnie de Myung Soo et de Lee Hyo Shin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs un garçon très intéressant et très mature. Nous discutions tous les trois d'un nouveau girl band, Myung Soo n'avait d'yeux que pour les chanteuses tandis que Hyo Shin analysait la construction de leur clip et moi leur stratégie marketing. Nous étions vraiment dans le sujet quand nous entendîmes Tan criait :

« J'ai dit lèves toi ! »

Nous étions tellement absorbé par notre conversation qu'on avait même pas vu que Young Do et Eun Sang était à la même table.

Tout le monde les regardait et c'est comme-ci toute la pièce retenait son souffle quand Young Do se leva après Eun Sang.

Ils avaient encore une altercation à propos de Eun Sang. Tan devenait vraiment possessif envers elle, je lui dirai le fond de ma pensée.

Ça en devenait fatiguant, je me concentrai sur mon superbe repas et n'écouter plus ce qu'ils disaient. Hyo Shin en fit autant tandis que Myung Soo féru de potin les regardait encore.

J'entendis Eun Sang criait et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête. Young Do lui avait fait un croche pied, son assiette s'était écrasée au sol tout comme elle.

Young Do se vantait de l'avoir mise à genoux et Tan avait envie de vouloir lui en remettre une.

Tan et Eun Sang s'en allèrent sans incident. La cantine reprit vie et tout le monde continua leurs conversations la où ils les avaient laissées.

« Alors, dis-je en montrant une vidéo sur mon téléphone, et les CRAYON-POP. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, il y avait un peu plus Young Do et j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'était l'épisode 8 du drama. **R&R**

**Sinon vous aimez CRAYON-POP : Bar, Bar, Bar ? J'aime ça me fait trop marrer. Et Lee Min Ho qui bougeait la tête aux SBS Awards pendant leur prestation :) Tapez Lee Min Ho watching kids dancing in SBS Drama sur Youtube. **

**Ka Ja : Allez, allons-y...**

**Komawo : Merci**

**Pyunte : Pervers**

**Aish : Hé !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

J'avais quitté Myung Soo et Hyo Shin après le repas et me trouvais maintenant à airer dans les couloirs. J'essayais en vain de contacter Kim Tan pour la troisième fois depuis l'incident avec Young Do au réfectoire. Je savais qu'il allait craquer et que ça allait finir en bagarre cette histoire, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de problèmes et qu'il se fasse exiler encore une fois. Je perdais patience et faisais les cents pas :

« Ah ! Really ? me plaignais-je, toute seule en voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas »

Résignée je rangeais mon téléphone et décidais de le trouver moi-même. Je me dirigeais donc vers les escaliers, je n'aurai qu'à regarder à chaque étage si il était là... Je descendais rapidement les marches pour me retrouver entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussé, c'est la que je le vis. Il venait juste de descendre et se dirigeait à pas de loup vers Young Do et Myung Soo qui venaient de l'extérieur.

Je restais bloqué et regardais ce que je craignais se réaliser. Young Do s'avança seul et sûr de lui vers Tan.

Je dois agir vite, pensai-je les mains sur le crâne. Je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête et criai : « TAN ! », en espérant qu'il se retourne.

Bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas, il continua son avancée et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Young Do sous les yeux ébahit de Myung Soo.

Je descendis les escaliers tout en les regardant, les claques et les coups de poing volaient. Je me retrouvais devant eux suivit de tous les autres élèves fascinaient par l'altercation entre le lion et le renard du lycée.

« Stop ! criai-je en avançant vers eux dans le but de me mettre entre eux comme la dernière fois »

Mais des bras me retinrent en m'encerclant au niveau du ventre. Surprise, je me retournais et compris que c'était Myung Soo qui m'empêchait de m'interposer.

« Lâche moi ! m'écriai-je, en me secouant dans tous les sens »

Il resserra son emprise sur moi et me bloqua contre lui.

« T'es folle ? murmura Myung Soo dans mon oreille. Tu veux finir avec un nez cassé ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux et vis qu'il était déterminé à ne pas me laisser, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Je me contentai donc de rester là sans rien faire à regarder deux garçons que j'appréciais se défouler l'un sur l'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissaient être des heures d'autres garçons se décidèrent enfin d'intervenir. Ils étaient cinq, cinq pour retenir ces deux là. Myung Soo me lâcha et alla retenir Tan avec deux autres. Je reculais au cas ou...

« Arrêtez ! Kim Tan ! Choi Young Do ! cria Hyo Shin. Ça suffit... »

« Vous saignez ! constata Myung Soo avec effroi. Qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris ? Leur demanda-t-il déçu de voir ses amis en finir aux mains »

Je m'approchais de Tan, il était calmé après s'être autant défoulé. Je mis ma main sur son visage pour observer les dégâts. Il avait la lèvre fendue, la joue écorchée et à cela s'ajoutera certainement quelques bleus.

Il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder ou de dégager ma main, il continuait de fusiller Young Do du regard, qui lui aussi était bien amoché.

« Oh non ! Madame Jung ! s'écria une élève à l'arrivée de la directrice »

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour la laissé passer.

« Encore vous ? dit-elle mécontente. C'est de mieux en mieux, vous vous améliorez, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. Dans mon bureau ! ordonna-t-elle »

Tan et Young Do la suivirent sans broncher pendant que j'espérais au plus profond de moi que me marraine soit aussi généreuse avec son fils qu'avec moi et qu'elle ne le renvoi pas aux États-Unis.

* * *

Au studio de Myung Soo il me montra une photo de Tan et Young Do bras dessus, bras dessous. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver, tout comme moi qui allait finir par questionner Tan.

Lee Bo Na et Kang Ye Sol entrèrent en tenue de golf. Elles nous firent savoir que Tan et Young Do n'y étaient pas allé et avaient passé leur temps dans le bureau de la directrice. Ça s'annonçait mal, pensai-je.

« Je me demandais justement pourquoi Young Do n'était pas allé dire au revoir à Tan avant son départ, nous confia Myung Soo »

« Et toi ? me demanda Lee Bo Na en me regardant dans les yeux, tu ne sais rien ? Tu es une amie de Tan après tout »

Six yeux étaient posé sur moi et je répondis honnêtement :

« Non... Il ne me dit plus rien en ce moment, on parlait plus sur internet quand il était à Los Angeles que maintenant alors qu'on est dans la même école, révélai-je déçue »

Ils acquiesçaient en silence puis Kang Ye Sol nous demanda si il n'aimait pas Eun Sang par hasard, lui qui ne faisait que la protéger.

Je savais la réponse mais décidais de me taire et de ne pas interrompre la joute verbale qui se déroulait sous mes yeux entre Lee Bo Na et Kang Ye Sol.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous prends ? demanda Myung Soo, j'ai déjà arrêté une bagarre, ça suffit »

Elles s'arrêtèrent et le silence régna à nouveau dans le studio. Myung Soo qui n'était pas du genre à aimer le calme alla mettre la musique et dansait seul pendant que les filles me parlaient maquillage.

Ce n'était pas mon sujet favoris et en plus j'étais inquiète pour Tan. Je me levais, pris mes affaires et dis au revoir.

« Attends, m'appela Myung Soo, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte»

J'acceptai et sortis du studio, Myung Soo avait fermé la porte derrière lui et nous discutâmes un peu avant que je partes. Il avait le don de me remettre de bonne humeur, il me faisait rire aux larmes.

« Ah ! Pourquoi je ne tombes jamais amoureuse de gars comme toi, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes de joie »

Il fit de grands yeux et ses joues devinrent rouges.

« Ah ! Cute ! m'exprimai-je avec une voix de bébé et en mettant mes poings sous mon menton »

« Arrête avec les aegyo, sinon c'est moi qui vais tomber amoureux de toi, me dit-il le plus naturellement du monde »

Je remis mes poings à leur place et ma voix dans sa bonne intonation pour lui dire au revoir.

Il rentra et je pris le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. J'essayais encore une fois d'appeler Tan mais il rejeta directement l'appel. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui et triste qu'il me met à l'écart. Je me contentais donc de lui envoyer un texto lui disant :

I'm here if u need it Good night XOXO

* * *

Le lendemain au soir, j'étais tranquillement dans mon salon en train de regarder Running Man, le portable en main au cas ou Tan voudrait se confier, ce que j'espérais.

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer ou l'ennuyer en l'appelant, j'attendais désespérément qu'il m'appelle.

« Op Op Op Oppa Gangnam Style ! »

Je sursautais en entendant mon téléphone sonner et vibrer dans ma main, n'y croyant pas, je répondis sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur.

« Allô, répondis-je automatiquement en anglais »

« Yeoboseyo, me répondis l'interlocuteur en coréen »

Ça ne devait pas être Tan, nous avions l'habitude de discuter en anglais. J'enlevai le téléphone de mon oreille et regardais le numéro inscrit. Il n'était pas caché mais pas dans mon répertoire non plus.

« Yeoboseyo, repris-je »

« Ya descends, m'ordonna la voix, je t'attends en bas »

Bip ... Il m'avait raccroché au nez.

Je me levai du canapé et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour voir qui pouvait bien m'attendre en bas.

C'était Choi Young Do assit sur sa moto et qui ne daignait même pas à regarder dans la direction de ma fenêtre, certains que je descendrai.

Je mis mon jean dans mes bottes, allai chercher une veste dans mon armoire et éteignis la télévision.

« Ah, j'espère que ça vaut le coup de rater Running Man, me lamentai-je »

Je fermais les lumières et la porte d'entrée rapidement puis je descendis les escaliers en courant. Arrivé dans le hall, la lumière s'alluma automatiquement ce qui révéla ma présence. Young Do tourna la tête vers l'entrée éclairée. Je sortais et avançais vers lui en mettant ma veste tandis qu'il me tendait un casque. Bien que j'étais intriguée, je ne lui posais pas de question et mettais le casque. Il semblait froid, encore plus que d'habitude, lui qui aimait taquiner les gens. J'enjambais sa moto et m'installais, je n'étais même pas encore accrochée à lui qu'il démarrait déjà. Surprise par son démarrage brusque mes bras l'entourèrent d'instinct. Il roulait de plus en plus vite, le paysage défilait et la lumière des lampadaires me piquait les yeux. Une montée d'adrénaline traversa mon corps, ce n'était pas dû à la peur au contraire, j'adorais la vitesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comme-ci j'étais dans un manège, les sensations fortes avaient toujours cet effet la sur moi.

Young Do ralentit et s'arrêta devant une bordure de trottoir. Il enlevait son casque et attendait que je descende. Toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je ne bougeais pas et savourais cette sensation.

« Hum, Hum, toussa Young Do, pour me faire comprendre qu'on était arrivés »

Son intervention me ramena à la réalité et je descendis. J'enlevais mon casque en regardant tout autour de moi, nous étions devant un petit parc où il y avait une aire de jeu et un lac. Je ne savais pas combien de temps on avait roulés, j'étais trop absorbée pendant le trajet pour regarder ou on aller.

Young Do prit mon casque des mains et le posa à l'arrière de sa moto.

« Kaja, dit-il en me tirant le poignet en direction du parc »

Je le laissais m'emmener et regardais ce coin de paradis. Arrivé devant un banc, il me poussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre de m'asseoir. Quelle délicatesse, comme d'habitude, pensai-je en m'asseyant. Il s'assit à ma droite et regardait tout droit. Il avait l'air pensif et calme, ce qui était inhabituel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager, il ne le remarqua même pas et avait toujours le regard dans le vague. Son profil m'ensorcelait et j'étais sûre que les frissons ressentis à ce moment là n'était pas un effet secondaire de l'adrénaline mais plutôt un effet made in Young Do.

Je sortis de ma contemplation et regardais au même endroit que lui. Le banc où nous étions était à quelques mètres du lac. La lune se reflétait dans ce lac et au loin on pouvait voir les immeubles de la capitale.

« Waouh ! m'émerveillais-je, cet endroit est génial »

Young Do fit un petit sourire que ne passa pas inaperçu et dit :

« Je venais souvent ici avec ma mère... »

Étonnée qu'il me raconte ça, je voulus en savoir plus mais il me coupa.

« J'ai besoin de compagnie pas de quelqu'un à qui parler »

Je compris le message cinq sur cinq. Il voulait ne pas être seul mais de pas avoir à parler pour autant. Je gardais les dizaines de questions que j'avais en tête au fond de moi et admirais le paysage.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence c'est lui qui entama la conversation :

« Tu as l'air de vraiment aimer la moto, je t'ai entendu glousser, se moquait-il en souriant »

« Oui j'adore, dis-je en levant les sourcils, c'est plus qu'une passion c'est un besoin. Certains on besoin de faire du sport ou de manger pour se sentir mieux, moi mon médicament c'est la vitesse, expliquai-je avec les mains »

Il me regarda abasourdi et rigola :

« Chincha ? se disait-il à lui même. Ya Pyunte ! Pourquoi les filles ne sont pas toutes comme toi ? m'annonça-t-il en secouant la tête »

J'étais choquée, était-ce un compliment ? Je me repassais la phrase plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour l'analyser sous tous les angles. Qui sait ? Il y avait peut-être une insulte cachée... Ou peut-être était-ce une simple comparaison. Mon euphorie dû au compliment retomba quand le prénom de Eun Sang me vint à l'esprit. Il avait dû me comparer à elle.

« Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en voyant mon changement d'expression, c'était un compliment. Bon, dit-il en se levant. On y va ? »

Je le regardais toujours d'un air méfiant, il me tendit sa main mais je ne réagissais toujours pas. Impatient il me tira le bras avec force au point que je me retrouvais collée à lui. Ma joue droite était plaquée contre son torse et j'étais tétanisée par mes émotions. J'en aurais eu des sensations fortes aujourd'hui, pensai-je. Je levai la tête vers lui et croisai son regard interrogateur, il ignorait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi.

Je repris le contrôle de mes émotions et me dirigeai vers la moto suivit de Young Do qui me criait d'attendre...

* * *

Durant la pause, j'étais assisse en classe face à Tan qui ne daignait pas à me parler, ses écouteurs étaient ses meilleurs amis. Je me contentais donc de gribouiller sur ma feuille d'un air absent en écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce que Kang Ye Sol et ses amies disaient à Cha Eun Sang. Elles la cuisinaient littéralement, qui sont tes parents ? C'est quoi leur société ? Et na na na ni... C'était très agaçant.

«Kang Ye Sol, retentit la voix douce mais ferme de Young Do »

J'arrêtais ce que j'étais en train de faire et me tournais vers eux.

« Fiche lui la paix, ordonna-t-il calmement à Ye Sol »

Ce que je pensais depuis un moment se confirmait, il aimait vraiment Cha Eun Sang. Ah, pourquoi ça doit toujours finir comme ça, m'apitoyais-je en croisant mes bras sur la table et en posant ma tête sur eux.

« Daebak! Daebak ! cria soudain Myung Soo en entrant dans la salle »

Je relevais précipitamment la tête et le suivit du regard.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ta famille ? demanda-t-il à Eun Sang. »

« Ma mère m'a appelé elle dit que sa mère est énorme, continua-t-il en parlant à toute la classe »

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Young Do »

« Elle était à la réunion, habillée super classe... Elle est venue en voiture de luxe et leur à cloué le bec ! »

Quoi ? pensai-je, Tan m'avait dit qu'elle était une assistée. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je me tournais et croisais le regard de Tan qui me fit comprendre qu'il ne savait rien. Il avait enlevés ses écouteurs et était attentif à ce qu'il se disait. Encore un qui préférait Eun Sang, me dis-je.

« A part le logement, c'est elle qui finance tout le camp ! ajouta Myung Soo »

Tout le monde était étonné même la principale concernée. Cha Eun Sang demanda à Myung Soo si elle avait vraiment dit qu'elle allait financer ça. C'était vraiment bizarre, Tan m'avait-il dit la vérité ? Pourquoi me mentir à ce sujet ? Eun Sang était-elle vraiment une assistée ?

* * *

Aegyo : mimiques et gestes mignons

Yeoboseyo : Allô

Chincha : sérieux, vraiment ?

Daebak : énorme

Enfin, je suppose que vous connaissez ces expressions ;) Voilà pour ce chapitre : épisode 9. Le prochain est le 10 celui où ils sont au camp, j'ai hâte. R&R please !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Lycée Jeguk : **

J'étais assise en classe, toujours à la même place, devant Kim Tan. Je répondais à un email de ma mère quand Young Do entra dans la salle. Mes doigts quittèrent mon clavier sans que je m'en rende compte et je me mis à rêvasser tout en le regardant. Je pensais à ce que j'avais ressenti au parc et pas qu'au parc d'ailleurs mais plutôt à chaque fois que je le voyais.

De sa grâce incarnée il parcourut quelques mètres et s'assit face à Ra Hel, le dos de la chaise devant lui.

« Ra Hel, combien de fois es tu allée chez ton fiancé ? lui demanda-t-il »

« Qu'est que tu as pris ? lui répondit-elle »

« Tu n'y es jamais allé ? reprit-il »

« Viens en au fait, dit-elle avec assurance. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête »

Je me retournais vers Tan en lui lançant un regard voulant dire : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il continua d'écrire en écoutant leur conversation discrètement.

Young Do raconta qu'il est allé chez Tan sans prévenir et qu'il y a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Tan leva les yeux de sa feuille et croisa mon regard. Il me fit un oui de la tête et en une seconde j'avais compris. Young Do avait croisé Eun Sang chez Tan ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là bas ? Eun Sang est vraiment la fille de la domestique ? Toutes ces questions restèrent sans réponses et j'étais de plus en plus intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Ra Hel à Young Do »

« Arrêtes ça, prévint Tan »

Les quelques personnes qui l'avaient entendu se retournèrent vers lui, certains espéraient une nouvelle bagarre tandis que d'autres voulaient des réponses.

« Ça doit faire mal de parler avec ta joue gonflée, conseilla ironiquement Tan à Young Do »

Ra Hel paraissait perplexe comme beaucoup de monde...

Le surveillant entra et coupa l'altercation en ordonnant à Kim Tan et Choi Young Do de le suivre.

Ça devait être l'heure de leur punition, supposai-je.

Tout le monde reprit leurs occupations quand les deux concernés quittèrent la salle. Je finis de donner de mes nouvelles à ma mère par email et mis mon téléphone en veille. Je sentis qu'on me regardait avec insistance alors je me tournais vers la droite. C'était Ra Hel, nos tables étaient séparées de quelques centimètres et elle en profita pour me questionner.

« Je suppose que tu ne sais rien, me dit elle avec ironie »

Je fis non de la tête ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Je regardais ailleurs et fis semblant d'être occuper avec mes devoirs. Quelques minutes passèrent et je sentais toujours son regard. J'étais patiente mais il y a avait des limites alors avec un gros soupir d'exaspération, je me tournais une deuxième fois vers elle est dit :

« WHAT ? »

Face à ma réaction, elle émit un petit rire moqueur et s'expliqua :

« Rien, c'est juste que... Je m'attendais à mieux venant de la filleule de la directrice »

Je devais avoir l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme avec ma bouche grande ouverte. Je n'étais pas douée pour cacher mes émotions.

« Hum, Hum, Comment tu sais ça ? chuchotai-je » Cela ne servait à rien de nier, une fille comme ça devait avoir de bonnes sources.

Elle sourit, se leva et rangea ses affaires puis elle me dit :

« Je te l'avais dit que je saurais qui tu es par rapport à Tan. Je vais avoir besoin de toi maintenant... »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui tu le connais bien d'après ce que je sais alors si tu ne veux pas que je révèle ton LIEN avec la directrice, il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses ce que je te demande »

Elle me fit un signe de la main et me salua tout haut :

« A tout à l'heure Sixtine »

Elle partit sous le regard des autres élèves totalement surpris que Ra Hel soit amical envers moi.

Pfff, dans quoi je me suis encore mise, me plaignais-je en mettant ma tête sur la table. Est-ce que ne pas vouloir être privilégié par mon lien avec la directrice valait le coup de se faire manipuler par Ra Hel ? Je me précipitais pour écrire mes pensées sur mon journal intime, cela m'aidera à y voir plus clair.

* * *

J'avais passé les deux derniers jours dans les bouquins, aujourd'hui j'allai passer mes premiers examens à Jeguk. J'avais dû fournir plus d'effort que les autres... Déjà que je mettais plus de temps à lire les questions vu que le coréen n'était pas ma langue maternelle il fallait en plus que j'analyse bien la question et les réponses à cocher pour ne pas tomber dans le piège.

À chaque fois que je levais la tête pour réfléchir, mon regard se perdait et je reluquais Young Do avec insistance. J'étais juste derrière lui, je n'avais donc pas d'alternative. Ah ! Encore un obstacle qui me faisait perdre du temps, pensai-je.

Je fis de mon mieux et rendis ma copie sans regrets. En sachant que je n'aurais pas pu faire plus...

En sortant de la salle je discutais de mes réponses avec Myung Soo. Il avait l'air dépité et certains d'avoir raté l'examen. Je lui proposais donc d'aller boire un verre pour nous vider la tête. Il accepta avec grand plaisir comme à son habitude.

Nous passâmes la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à chanter au karaoké dans différents clubs.

Seul Myung Soo avait le pouvoir de me faire oublier la vie extérieure. Il n'y avait que Myung Soo, le micro et moi...

* * *

**Résultats des examens :**

Tout le monde se précipitait vers la liste des résultats du premier semestre, Myung Soo le premier. Il m'avait rabâché qu'il allait être dernier, j'espérais que non. Je n'aurais pas aimé voir sa petite frimousse triste.

Chan Young était premier suivi de Ra Hel. Lee Boo Na était fière de son petit ami et lui fière d'elle qui avait montée de sept places.

« Daebak, Daebak, se marrait Myung Soo en se retournant vers nous »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas dernier ? lui demandai-je contente pour lui »

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla en riant. Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la fin de la liste. Il était 99 ème sur 100 ! Le centième était...

« Oh My God ! criai-je en me retournant vers Tan »

Il baissa la tête alors que tout le monde se moquait de lui, même Young Do lui lança un sourire alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire le malin puisqu'il était 98 ème.

Je me retournais vers le tableau d'affichage et espérais ne pas être aussi mal placée. Je trouvais facilement mon nom :

Sixtine Ambrose : 57 ème

J'aurais aimé avoir plus mais ça allait. J'essaierai de passer en dessous des 50 au prochain semestre...

Quand je me retournais, Kim Tan révélait à Eun Sang sa position et se tourna vers moi.

« Ash... »

Je souris et lui fis une gentille tape dans le dos.

« La directive va vraiment finir par te renvoyer à Los Angeles, lui dis-je amusé »

Il rigola et me répondit : « Elle perdrait l'élève avec le plus beau sourire si elle faisait ça... »

Il mit ses propos à exécution et me fit un sourire digne d'une publicité Colgate.

« Pfff, t'es bête ! dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule »

« Ah ! cria -t-il en se tenant l'épaule »

Je le regardais en secouant la tête et dis :

« Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi... »

Il leva les épaules, résigné et me tira vers la salle de classe.

* * *

Au soir, j'étais dans un fast food réputé en train de manger un burger avec Myung Soo.

« Je paris une séance photo en maillot de bain que tu n'es pas capable de manger la même quantité que moi ! me défiait Myung Soo »

Je le regardais et voyais du défi dans son regard. Il était sérieux...

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Moi ? Me faire photographie en maillot par Myung Soo ! Jamais !

Je le regardais donc avec challenge.

« C'est... »

Je fus coupé par ma sonnerie de téléphone, j'attrapai mon téléphone et vis le nom de la directrice s'afficher.

« Oh Mo ! »

« Wae ? Qui t'appelle ? me demanda Myung Soo en voulant regarder sur mon écran »

Je cachais l'écran en le mettant sur mon cœur et me levais :

« Tu peux commander plus si tu veux, j'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Il acquiesça et je sortis pour répondre.

« Yeoboseyo, répondis-je »

« Ya ! Sixtine, dit la directrice. C'est un désastre ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? lui demandai-je inquiète »

« Yoo Ra Hel veut annuler ses fiançailles avec Kim Tan ! cria-telle »

« Oh... dis-je doucement en faisait semblant de la comprendre » Enfin une bonne nouvelle

« Tu ne serais pas ce qu'il a fait pour que ça en arrive là ? me questionna-t-elle »

« Non, mentis-je en pensant que Eun Sang devait être la raison. Il ne m'a rien dit... »

« Aigoo ! Si tu sais quelques chose tu me préviens, m'ordonna-t-elle »

« Araseo, lui confirmai-je »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Ah, pauvre Tan, pensai-je. Quelle famille !

Je rentrais dans le fast food et me retrouvais face à Myung Soo qui avait face à lui au moins trois menus.

« Alors ? Ready ? me dit-il »

Je lui fis oui de la tête et leva le poing « Fighting ! »

* * *

Le lendemain c'est avec un mal de ventre que je marchais lentement dans les bois. Nous allions tous vers le camp et d'après l'argent que les parents avaient dépensé cela devait être génial. Myung Soo était avec Young Do et n'avait pas du tout l'air de souffrir de l'estomac contrairement à moi qui avais dû embarquer plusieurs médicaments pour le séjour.

Les élèves montèrent leurs tentes et j'en fis de même. J'étais avec deux filles que je connaissais que de vue, c'était mieux que d'être avec Lee Bo Na et Yoo Ra Hel qui faisaient les divas et ne voulaient pas monter leur tente.

L'emplacement de ma tente était à côté de celui de Cha Eun Sang. Je n'étais pas étonné que Ye Sol ne l'aide pas à monter la tente. Je n'étais pas non plus étonné que Choi Young Do veuille l'aider. Il voulait sûrement en profiter pour se rapprocher...

« Ah ! me plaignais-je frustrée » Je jetais par terre l'armature de tente que j'avais dans la main.

À ce moment là j'entendis un bruit d'appareil photo et ne fus pas surprise de voir que Myung Soo en était l'auteur.

« Ya ! criai-je »

Il rigolait et regardait le résultat. Puis il reporta son attention sur Eun Sang et Young Do et les prit en photo.

« Oh ! Je sais où je t'ai déjà vue, dit-il à Eun Sang. C'était un matin, tu sortais de chez Tan à moitié endormie »

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers eux pour écouter.

Young Do avait l'air intéressé par ce que Myung Soo disait avoir vu. Eun Sang allait être démasquée...

Je finis de monter la tente en écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

* * *

« Garde à vous ! Le dernier debout fait gagner son équipe ! Touchez votre adversaire pour l'éliminer ! »

L'instructeur nous donnait les règles de base du paintball. Moi qui aimais l'adrénaline, j'étais aux anges.

Un bruit de tir retentit et tout le monde se tourna vers Ra Hel qui avait était touchée.

« Comme ça ? dis Lee Bo Na avec assurance »

Les garçons de son équipe bleue applaudirent pendant que Ra Hel avait l'air furieuse. Même si j'étais dans son équipe, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ça lui apprendra à manipuler les gens.

Au coup de sifflet la partie commença et les élèves se lancèrent dans les scénarios aussi farfelus les uns que les autres.

J'avais pour but d'éliminer Myung Soo, je m'étais donc caché derrière des buissons pendant qu'il était occupé avec un autre. Le problème est qu'il s'était tiré dessus par inadvertance je n'avais donc plus de cible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait fait bien rire !

Je me relevais de ma cachette et tombais le nez sur un gilet bleu. Je fis tomber mon arme sur le choc et me retrouvais désarmée face à mon adversaire.

« Alors Pyunte, murmura Young Do en pointant son arme sur mon cœur »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et le regardais dans les yeux. Je le défiais de tirer. J'avais vu les autres faire un scénario alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je pris les devants :

« Vas -y ! Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Mon cœur est tout à toi, fais en ce que tu veux ! »

Il me regarda perplexe mais se prit au jeu. Je devais être rouge pivoine à cause de cette déclaration déguisée.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue pendant qu'avec l'autre il visait toujours mon cœur.

« C'est un cadeau que je te fais, commença-t-il. Nos cœurs ne peuvent se rejoindre, le mien appartient à quelqu'un d'autre »

Sur ces mots, il recula de plusieurs pas et tira.

J'étais bouche bée, non seulement à cause de l'impact mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je tombais à genoux... Pour le scénario ou pour de vrai, je ne savais plus. Tout était vide dans ma tête.

Je levai les yeux et le vis s'en aller en disant : « Maintenant à nous deux Cha Eun Sang ! »

* * *

Nous avions mangé dehors sur des tables. Je n'avais pu manger qu'une saucisse à cause de mon estomac, ce qui avait fait rire Myung Soo qui en avait mangé trois.

De ma table, je voyais Myung Soo qui mitraillait Chan Young et Lee Boo Na avec son appareil. Je voyais aussi Young Do qui mangeait face à Eun Sang et l'embêtait en frappant sous la table. Je repensais à tout à l'heure... Ma déclaration déguisée lui avait peut-être fait comprendre la vérité sur mes sentiments et il m'avait donc aussi rejeté de façon détournée. C'était prévisible...

Les bruits de l'appareil de Myung Soo me sortirent de mes pensées. Il m'avait pris en fragrant délit de reluquage. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes les clichés qu'il avait de moi et leva les yeux vers moi en disant : « Daebak ! Daebak ! »

Il s'assit à côté de moi et voulut me murmurer quelque chose mais il fut coupé par Young Do qui criait que Cha Eun Sang ferait la vaisselle pour tout le monde.

Il oublia ce qu'il voulait me dire et reprit des saucisses. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Kaja, me demanda-t-il, je vais donner mon assiette à Eun Sang »

Je me levai du banc et le suivis. Eun Sang n'était pas seule, Yoon Chan Young, Lee Bo Na et Choi Young Do étaient là. A notre arrivée ils se turent instantanément.

Myung Soo les regarda un par un et s'écria :

« Pourquoi vous vous taisez d'un coup ? Vous parliez de nous ? On est juste amis... »

« Vous aussi vous saviez ? le coupa Choi Young Do »

Myung Soo avait l'air perdu et ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Moi j'avais une petite idée...

« Choi Young Do, l'appela Eun Sang, il faut qu'on parle »

Elle s'en alla suivit par Young Do

« Wae ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? leur demanda Myung Soo »

Ils s'en allèrent tous sans répondre alors Myung Soo et moi lavions notre vaisselle nous mêmes.

« À ton avis, commença-t-il après plusieurs minutes, Qu'est ce que nous devrions savoir ? »

Je posai mon assiette dans l'évier et le regardai.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Hum, fit-il en raclant sa gorge, je suis sûr qu'ils parlaient de nous »

« Ya ! Sixtine ! »

Je me tournais doucement vers celle qui m'appelait : Yoo Ra Hel

Elle ne me donna pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me tirait déjà par le bras et m'emmenait au loin.

« Sixtine ! cria Myung Soo, Ken Chana ? »

Je lui fis un signe de la main et m'arrêta face à Ra Hel.

« Où est Chan Eun Sang ? me demanda-t-elle »

« Pourquoi ? »

« N'oublies pas que tu dois tout me dire, rétorqua-t-elle »

Je soupirais et lui dit :

« Elle est partie en dehors du camp avec Choi Young Do »

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds, sûrement pour vérifier si je mentais.

« Si je ne la trouve pas, je t'appelles et tu as intérêt à répondre sinon... »

« Sinon tu révèles tout, je sais »

Elle me fit un sourire suffisant et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

« Cette fille est une vraie... ah ! m'énervais-je toute seule »

Je rejoignis ma tente rapidement et entrai dans mon compartiment sans jetais un regard aux autres filles qui ne faisaient que de parler de fringues.

Je fermais ma moustiquaire et m'enfouis toute habillée dans mon sac de couchage.

J'écrivis le déroulement de cette journée sur mon journal intime avec une écriture moins soignée qu'à l'accoutumé tellement j'étais sur les nerfs.

Ra Hel n'était pas la seule responsable, ce qui s'était passé avec Young Do pendant le paintball était la raison principale.

« Je suis nulle, me plaignais-je »

Mon téléphone vibra alors que j'étais en train d'écouter de la musique. C'était un numéro masqué : Ra Hel je suppose

« Yeoboseyo ? »

Personne ne répondait, j'entendis des bruits de pas et la liaison se coupa.

« Pfff »

J'éteignis mon téléphone, me suis mise en pyjama et m'endormis aussitôt en espérant que demain soit un jour meilleur.

* * *

**Merci à Yuko pour sa review. J'essaie d'intégrer mon personnage au drama en décortiquant chaque épisode... J'espère que ça te plaira par la suite. Bisous**

** J'espère que ça plaît à tout le monde :) R&R**

** Wae : pourquoi ? **

**Yeoboseyo : allô **

** Aigoo : Oh là là **

** Araseo : d'accord**

**Ken Chana : tu vas bien ?  
**


End file.
